


All Of Me

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, I love this pairing and it gets like no love, I wrote this a million years ago, I'm going to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, senpai." She whispered.  "And now, I can give you all of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The scene that should have happened in game after the Valentine's Day event with Naoto in Persona 4 Golden.

_"It's not fair, stealing just my heart. If your'e going to take part of me, Yu…take all of me."_

_"Don't say things like that unless you mean them."_

_"I do mean it."_

_"Alright, then, Naoto. If that's what you want…"_

 

There was a moment of silence after Naoto stopped speaking. She looked up at Yu, silver blue eyes shimmering in the late afternoon sunlight. Yu then reached for her hat, a question in those silver eyes. He could smell the sweet scent of chocolate on her breath. 

Carefully, he removed her hat, revealing short blue hair. He ran his fingers through it. Ever the gentleman, he still had to ask the question. 

"May I?"

Her heart was racing. There was a brief nod. "I told you…I'm yours for the taking."

 

Yu smiled and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The kiss began as a chaste one, but soon deepened with unsure passion. There was the taste of chocolate on their lips, the scent of the ocean breeze and the sound of racing hearts. It was almost perfect. For Naoto, it was something beyond her imagination. 

 

"I love you very much…just as you are." Yu whispered between kisses. 

 

Her heart was pounding. "…you don't know how much that means to me."

 

"I think I can figure it out." He kissed her again and took her hand. "Come on."

 

"Where are we going?" She asked as they got on his moped. 

 

Yu smiled at Naoko and her face turned bright red. "Home."

 

It wasn't until they had gotten back to his home and half sprawled out on the couch that she remembered she still had her binder on. Even though he already knew she was a woman, she still felt a little self conscious about taking her binding off. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to let this part of her go. 

"Is there something wrong?" He noticed how she tensed up when he went in for another kiss. "I didn't cross a line, did I?"

 

"No, it's not that…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just…the binder…"

 

"The binder?"

 

"…y'know…what I use to bind my chest."

 

"Oh." Yu managed to sit up a bit to let her adjust herself. "Naoto…do you want me to take it off?"

 

She wasn't expecting that from him and nearly fell off the couch. "What?"

 

"Is it bothering you?" Yu was concerned. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Oh, no! No!" Naoto was still a bit stunned. "After a while, you get used to it, but…you…you might be the first person to see me without it on, Senpai. Well, I mean…uh…"

 

"For such a smart detective, you seem to be at a total loss." He smiled and kissed her again. "It's your choice. If you don't want me to see you without it on, I can respect that." 

 

Her face was bright red. He really did respect and care for her. He was being so sweet, so gentle…and just like always, he had her figured out. It was true, that Naoto partially didn't want Yu to see her without her binder on, but love was about trusting the one you loved.

 

…and now, it was time for Naoto to prove that she trusted Yu.

 

"I do want you to take it off. I did say I wanted you to see all of me, because you love all of me, right? And that means…no more hiding." She began to unbutton her top and got it all the way off to show him what she was talking about. She was wearing something that looked like some kind of corset. She turned slightly pink. "You're going to have to start in the back."

 

He nodded as she turned around. "I'll be careful." The back had a zipper going up to hold it shut. He carefully unzipped it and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Your skin is beautiful."

 

"You're…you're too much." She was pinker still and moved her arms to let him take it off. Once the binder was off, he laid it to one side and Naoto finally turned to let him see her.

 

Yu's mouth fell open. Naoto was beautiful even with the binder on, but with it off, well…it took the breath right out of his lungs. 

 

"You're beautiful." He finally said after a long moment. He was trying to keep blood from trickling out of his nose. "I mean, you were beautiful before, but now…" Yu was at a loss for words. 

 

His flattery touched her and she reached forward and kissed him gently, pressing her body to his. For the first time in a long time, she felt comfortable in her own skin. 

 

"I love you, senpai." She whispered. "And now, I can give you all of me."


End file.
